bycfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexton
Locations * Château-Gontier, Episode 1 * Paris, Episodes 2-8 * Mindelo, Episode 4 * Porto Novo, Episode 4 * Gustavia, Episode 5 * Agadir, Episode 5 * New York City, Episodes 7-8 Contestants Episodes Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. : The contestant won the weekly challenge and was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was immune from elimination. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. *The call-out order of episode 1 is arbitrary with the exception of the bottom three. *In episode 4, the eliminated girls returned for a chance to come back. Emmanuelle performed the best and re-joined the competition. *Episode 5 covered two weeks of the competition. In the first week, Xiong received immunity for that week and the following week after winning Top Model of the Week. Additionally, after she was called out, Yachana revealed she would've been in the bottom two had it not been for her immunity. *Episode 6 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *In episode 7, the girls partook in two photo shoots. The best in each shoot was awarded first call-out while the remaining two landed in the bottom by default. 'Contestant progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant was one of the top performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant ranked in the bottom. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was immune from elimination. : The contestant won entry back into the competition. : The contestant came back for a chance at re-entry but lost. : The contestant advanced to the final round. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1:' Queens of Autumn *'Episode 2:' Jewellery atop the Eiffel Tower *'Episode 3:' Embodying common fears *'Episode 4:' Holiday wear in ruins *'Episode 5:' Retro-futuristic editorial; Sephora ad; Zara campaign; L'Oréal Infaillible Matte Max vs. Mega Gloss TV commercial; Marie Claire cover story; Nina Ricci campaign *'Episode 6:' New takes on classic paintings *'Episode 7:' Fashion illustrations come to life; Posing with a helicopter on a helipad *'Episode 8:' Max Factor campaigns; Vogue Paris covers 'Challenge guide' *'Episode 1:' Runway test *'Episode 2:' None *'Episode 3:' Mock social media posts for Max Factor *'Episode 4:' Who Wore it Best? ''tournament *'Episode 5:' Go-sees *'Episode 6:' Improv acting *'Episode 7:' Runway show 'Panel style concept' *'Episode 1:' Gowns *'Episode 2:' PANTONE Spring 2018 Colour Palette *'Episode 3:' Homecountry's colours *'Episode 4:' Denim *'Episode 5:' Resort wear; Parisian chic *'Episode 6:' Pastels *'Episode 7:' Street style in representative colours 'Colour guide' Each girl was assigned a different PANTONE colour to represent her throughout the season. All non-contestants are represented by '''18-1561 TPX Orange.com'. 'Makeover guide' *'Abree:' Peachy and pink *'Awa:' Shoulder length two-tone *'Betty:' Orange *'Joyce:' Long & wavy *'Khonarh:' Ash blonde two-tone *'Ko:' Microbangs *'Liv:' Deep red *'Nghĩa:' Blonde and violet two-tone *'Ripsey:' Trimmed *'Xiong:' Bright red ''Top Model of the Week'' rankings : The contestant received the most votes. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant received the most votes and won best photo. : The contestant received the least votes. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and won best photo. : The contestant was meant to be in the bottom two, but was spared because of receiving the most votes. : The contestant was meant to be eliminated, but was spared because of receiving the most votes. : The contestant was not eligible to win immunity. : The contestant was not eligible to win immunity and won best photo. *In episode 4, the eliminated girls were included in the poll but were not eligible to receive immunity. The votes cast towards them are included in their totals and averages nonetheless. *In episode 8, the viewers got to vote for Fan Favourite of the Season. The winner received a cash prize of € 2,500. 'Go-sees' 'Episode 5' In episode 5, the top 8 went on go-sees in Paris: Following Abree's elimination, Sephora had an empty spot to be filled. For the jobs taking place in Paris (L'Oréal, Sephora & Zara) the non-booked girls got to go with the booked girls to the jobs to try to impress the directors and get booked. For Marie Claire, taking place outside of Paris, the judges sent the girls' new photos and the client was allowed to book more girls and unbook others if they wanted to: